That Special Someone
by Tipofan4life
Summary: It's Valentine's day in the Valley of Peace and everyone is getting cards and gifts...well almost everyone. Tigress doesn't receive anything and is sad because of this and thinks no one loves her. Po tries to comfort her and secrets are revealed. Read to find out more! Story is better than summary.


**Here's a oneshot** **for you guys its a Valentine's day themed, may be a little cheesy but it's an idea I came up with hope y'all like it.**

It was Valentine's day in the Valley of Peace and everyone was festive. The furious five, Po, and even Shifu were getting cards and gift from secret admirers their crushes and fans. Crane got a card from Mei Ling and he was very happy. Viper got a card and flowers from a male snake from a village far away and she was also happy. Po himself got a lot of cards from fans and the like claiming they loved him. But they really didn't love him they were only interested in him because of his title, and what they could get from him. He simplily threw the cards away.

Meanwhile, Tigress didn't get any cards, she sat against a wall hugging her legs with her head resting on her knees; she thought no one loved her. She thought the one she did love didn't feel the same way and only saw her as just a friend. A depressed look grew on her face as she was deep in her thoughts.

Po noticed Tigress' depressed state and that she didn't receive any cards, he felt bad for her and decided now was the time to confess his feelings that he had for her since he was a cub. Po ran to his room and grabbed a card addressed to Tigress and a bouquet of her favorite flowers and put them behind his back and ran back to the depressed Tigress.

"Hey Ti, didn't you get anything?" Po asked softly looking at the tiger he secretly loved.

She raised her head a looked up at him sadly "No, Po. I don't think anyone loves me." Tigress said with a sigh. "I didn't even get a card or anything; people think I'm a monster and everyone is afraid of me." Tigress said sadly feeling a few tears in her eyes and then batted them away.

"That is not true Ti. Someone does love you. And I don't think you're a monster and I'm not afraid of you." Po said softly stepping closer to her.

"How is it not who can possibly love me? And you're... not?" Tigress asked nervously wondering if he loved her.

"No Ti, I'm not afraid of you. You're my best friend. You're kind, caring, strong, and an amazing warrior. Besides I have something for you." Po said with a smile.

Tigress smiled at what he said and then looked at him curiously. "What is it, Po?" She asked curiously.

Po then pulled out a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a card with her name on it. She gasped and her cheeks blushed bright red as she took the card and flowers and gave them a sniff.

"Po? Thank you, this is very sweet. I-I don't know what to say..." Tigress said nervously as her cheeks burned bright scarlet.

Po simpily smiled and gave her a nod signaling her to open the card. She smiled, set the flowers down, then unsheathed a single claw and sliced open the envelope pulling out the card and opening it. What she read made her gasp and blush a deep scarlet. It was a confession of love and it went like this:

 _Dear Tigress:_

 _You are my best friend and the most amazing and gorgeous girl I have ever met. I love everything about you from the way your amber eyes glow, the way you do kung fu, the way you smile so beautifully, and your undying spirit and strength that makes you so awesome and beautiful. I love you Tigress, I always have and I always will. I've been in love with you since I was a cub, figured now was the time to tell you._

 _Love,_

 _Po_

After reading the confession in the card tears came to Tigress' eyes she was touched and she turned to Po who had a nervous expression on his face.

"Po, do you really mean all this?" She asked softly as her cheeks warmed up and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Of course Ti. Every word." Po said softly with a blush rubbing the back of his head. "I understand if you don't feel the same way and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Po said nervously expecting to loose his best friend.

"No, no it's not that. I actually do feel the same way, Po have for a long time but I was too scared to tell you for the same reason you gave." Tigress said with a smile and rosy cheeks as she stood up and turned to face him.

"Really Ti?" Po asked excitedly.

Tigress smiled warmly at him and nodded. All of a sudden Po engulfed her in a warm hug. She was surprised at first but then relaxed in his soft fuzzy arms hugging him back.

"You're so awesome Tigress!" Po said as he buried his face into her neck fur. She sighed and began to purr softly. Soon he broke the hug and then feeling brave he decided to ask:

"Uh, Ti?" Po asked nervously at what he was about to ask.

"Yes, Po?" Tigress said looking in his jade eyes with the beautiful smile that Po loved.

"Have you... ya know... had your first kiss yet?" Po asked softly staring into her amber eyes.

"*sigh* No, not yet. I was saving it for that special someone." Tigress said with a blush and then walked up to Po and put her arms around his neck.

"Who would that be?" Po asked curiously not knowing she was talking about him and she giggled at his obliviousness thinking it was cute.

"You silly!" Tigress said laughing as she he brought his paws down to her waist

"Oh! Right." Po said with a chuckle and a blush.

Tigress then smiled and they both leaned in at the same time until they captured each others lips in a warm passionate kiss. Both of them blushed scarlet and Po pulled her closer deepening the kiss. As they kissed both of them felt extreme warmth and happiness and moaned softly into each others mouths enjoying the taste of the others lips. After a few minutes they both broke for air but still held the other close. The two lovers looked into each others eyes with smiles on their faces both breathless from the kiss.

"Wow Ti, that was awesome." Po said in a whisper and a blush burned brightly in his cheeks. Tigress giggled and curcled and uncurled her fingers in his neck fur.

"Yeah. It was. I love you, Po and will you be my boyfriend?" Tigress asked nervously not sure if this was too sudden or not.

"I love you too, Tigress and yes I will!" Po said lovingly as he rubbed her back causing her to purr softly.

Both warriors smiled and then leaned in for another warm passionate kiss on the lips. Soon after they broke the Valentine's day fireworks began to go off in the distance.

"Would you like to go see the fireworks, Ti?" Po asked like a gentleman extending a paw for her to take.

Tigress giggled and blushed at this and she took his paw in hers and they walked down to a good spot, sat down, and watched the fireworks light up the sky. Tigress then leaned her back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both were happy to finally be with that special someone who was now theirs forever.

 **Well that's the end of that one shot let me know what you think. I know its short and cheesy but it was an idea I had to get down. Thanks for reading check out my other works too just click on my name.**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


End file.
